The Story of Tetsuya
by Moccizushi
Summary: Kehidupan Kuroko Tetsuya mulai berubah sejak tiga orang aneh itu memperebutkannya / Akakuro, Mayukuro, Nijikuro, AU / gak pandai bikin summary, langsung cek aja / CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! / cover dapat dari mbah google
1. Chapter 1

Rintik hujan tak menghambat dua orang di pemakaman itu untuk pergi. Mereka tetap berdiri kukuh disitu. Meratapi sebuah batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama seseorang yang mereka cintai. Satu dari mereka mulai bersuara, sambil mengelus rambut satunya lagi.

"Tet-chan, kita pulang sekarang ya? Kamu bisa masuk angin kalau disini terus." Suara nan lembut keluar dari orang yang lebih tua. Sementara yang satunya hanya mengangguk bisu.

"Nanti lusa Baa-chan akan datang lagi kesini membawa teman untuk Tet-chan,"

Kali ini yang lebih muda mendongak. Menatap intens pada yang menyebut dirinya Baa-chan.

"Baa-chan mau membawakan Tetsuya teman?" yang ditanyai mengangguk sambil menyunggingkan senyum bidadari.

"Jadi Tetsuya tidak akan sendirian?" yang lebih tua mengangguk lagi.

Sedetik kemudian Tetsuya menerjang sang Baa-chan dengan pelukan sayang. "Terima kasih, Baa-chan," dan wajah sembab Tetsuya digantikan dengan senyum malaikat yang membuat Baa-chan-nya nyaris pingsan seketika.

* * *

 **Seluruh karakter disini milik mas Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Tapi fanfiksi ini murni milik saya**

 **.**

 **Warning :**

 **OOC, gaje, Typo(s), Sho-ai, abal-abal, EYD tidak sesuai, dan warning-warning lain yang tak tersebutkan**

 **.**

 **AkaKuro, MayuKuro, NijiKuro, HaremKuro, RebutanKuro(?)**

 **.**

 **Waspadalah, sudah saya tulis warning diatas**

* * *

Rumah itu kini sepi. Pemuda bersurai biru langit itu ditinggal sendiri. Hanya dia, dan boneka kelinci kesayangannya.

Iya, boneka kelinci. Yang sudah hampir bulukan karena dibeli belasan tahun yang lalu, kini dipeluk erat dalam dekapan. Pantatnya sudah sejak satu jam yang lalu menempel di sofa ruang tamu. Pandangannya terarah pada jam dinding di tengah ruangan sana.

"Uuh… lama," gerutu si surai biru. Nama lengkapnya Kuroko Tetsuya. Dia sedang menunggu Baa-chan tersayangnya yang – dua hari lalu sudah berjanji – akan datang membawa teman untuk dirinya.

Pipi gembul itu dikembungkan. Membuatnya semakin gembul. Baa-chan-nya bilang setengah jam lagi akan sampai. Ini sudah satu jam loh. Jangan-jangan….

Pikiran Tetsuya mulai kalut, jangan-jangan Baa-chan-nya tidak jadi datang. Berarti Tetsuya masih harus sendirian, di rumah. Mata bulat itu menyipit, air mata sudah berdatangan disudut matanya, meminta untuk jatuh.

Dan ketika itulah pintu depan berkumandang. Diketuk ya, karena tidak ada bel di rumah Tetsuya.

Mata bulat itu kembali seperti semula – sudah tidak menyipit lagi. Pantatnya terangkat dari dudukan sofa empuk. Berlari menuju pintu depan sambil tetap memeluk kelinci kesayangan.

"Tunggu sebentar," suara yang kelewat lembut itu berteriak – walau tidak seperti berteriak.

Pintu depan dibuka perlahan, menampilkan tiga sosok manusia berbeda warna rambut. Semilir angin yang datang tanpa diundang menerbang helaian masing-masing surai. Menambah efek keren – yang memang sudah dari sananya keren.

Tetsuya menatap ketiganya bergantian. Dari atas sampai bawah, lalu balik lagi ke atas. Tampilan keren, wajah juga keren, barang bawaan keren. Tapi sayang mereka bukan boyband. Tetsuya merinding seketika. Kalau bukan boyband berarti…

"Ano… kalian siapa?" Tetsuya secepat kilat sembunyi di balik pintu. Jaga-jaga kalau mereka penculik Tetsuya bisa langsung tutup pintu.

Yang berambut hitam berbicara, "Y-ya… etto… ini kediaman Kuroko, kan? Dan kau Kuroko Tetsuya… eh?"raut cengo terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Bukan, di wajah ketiganya.

Bagaimana tidak cengo. Kuroko Tetsuya memberi mereka kejutan. Hebat. Lihatlah bagaimana rupa anak ayam biru ini. Wajah imut nan polos, juga kulit putih porselennya – yang dari dulu tidak berubah – dipamerkan secara gratisan pada mereka. Bukan maksudnya Tetsuya telanjang, tapi bajunya cukup ehem. Celana coklat setengah paha dan kemeja putih bercorak bunga-bunga yang agak kedodoran. Sialan, untung mereka sudah cukup umur.

"Kau lupa pada kami, Tetsuya?" ini yang rambut merah. Kakinya mulai melenggang masuk. Mengabaikan Tetsuya yang berjengit ketakutan.

"P-paman tidak boleh masuk seenaknya, nanti kulaporkan pada Baa-chan!" walau nadanya mengancam tapi tubuhnya malah semakin mundur, ketakutan. Kelinci dipelukan semakin dieratkan. Berharap bisa melindunginya dari marabahaya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut paman? Kami ini masih muda." Suara yang ini muncul dari belakang Tetsuya. Tetsuya kaget dan langsung menghindar. Sekarang dia terpojok. Di luar masih ada paman berambut hitam. Di dalam ada dua paman berambut merah dan abu. Sementara Tetsuya sudah bergetar ketakutan, air mata dipelupuk sudah mau mendarat keluar. Eh, sudah keluar deh.

"Hiks…" Tetsuya terisak. "Baa-chan, hiks… takut…" boneka kelinci semakin dipeluk erat.

Trio beda warna itu makin cengo sekarang. Tetsuya menangis, macam anak kecil. Hell… ada apa dengan bocah ini.

"O-oi, Tetsuya… kau kenapa?!" yang berambut hitam mulai panik. Sementara dua lagi masih santai-santai aja.

"Hiks… Baa-chan…" air mata Tetsuya mulai banjir sampai ke pipi gembulnya.

Tuk. Pipi Tetsuya ditusuk pelan. Pelakunya si surai merah. "Hee… Tetsuya tidak boleh menangis, kan sudah besar." niat kata mau menenangkan. Tangisan Tetsuya malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Oi, Seijuurou! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Jangan bikin Tetsuya tambah takut!" yang hitam – rambutnya – kembali panik.

Sementara yang dipanggil Seijuurou menekuk dahinya. "Apa maksudmu, Shuuzou? Aku hanya ingin membuatnya berhenti menangis."

"Kau bodoh ya? Seringaian menakutkan macam itu mana bisa bikin dia berhenti menangis," nah, mulut tajam ini punya si rambut abu.

"Kau diam saja, Chihiro. Aku ini tersenyum, bukan menyeringai." Masih belum mau ngaku ternyata.

"Hiks… huweee… paman rambut merah seram…" tuh kan, Tetsuya saja setuju. Tangisannya malah semakin parah. Pipinya sudah dipenuhi air mata. Sampai basah terkena kelinci dalam pelukannya. Cup, cup, kasihan Tetsuya.

Puk. Tangan si rambut abu – Chihiro – mendarat di kepala Tetsuya. Lalu mengusapnya pelan.

"Etto… Tetsuya… mau membaca buku denganku?" tangan Chihiro menyodorkan sebuah buku bacaan dihadapan Tetsuya.

Tetsuya menatap buku ber-cover warna-warni itu.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Air mata dan ingus dilap oleh ujung lengan baju. Mata bulatkan beralih menatap trio paman aneh itu dan anggukan penuh semangat dari Tetsuya yang mereka dapatkan. Ketiganya saling memandang bergantian, lalu berakhir pada buku digenggaman Chihiro.

Oh, pantas. Si Kancil dan Buaya toh.

.

Bunyi klakson mobil terdengar dari halaman depan rumah. Tentu saja keempat orang, yang sekarang seeding duduk di ruang tamu itu mendengarnya. Tapi sengaja tidak mereka gubris. Toh mereka sedang asyik sendiri.

Akashi Shiori turun dari mobil BMW silver-nya. Tidak ada yang membukakan pagar. Kejam sekali. Pagar dibuka, Shiori melenggang masuk sementara mobilnya diparkirkan oleh sang supir.

"Tet-chan~, Baa-chan datang~" Shiori memanggil bocah kesayangannya.

Tidak ada jawaban. Shiori mengerutkan dahi. "Are? Kenapa sepi begini?"

"Shuuzou? Chihiro? Seijuurou?" sekarang Shiori memanggil anak-anaknya.

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Ah sudahlah, langsung masuk saja.

Shiori melenggang masuk tanpa mengetuk dulu. Kepalanya celingukan. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara. Dari arah ruang tamu hm, oke. Shiori bergegas kesana. Takut Tet-chan-nya diapa-apakan oleh ketiga anaknya.

Sret…

Pintu ruang tamu dibuka. Pemandangan yang wow namun agak ambigu tersuguh di depan mata merah delima.

Tetsuya yang duduk dipangkuan Shuuzou, lalu Chihiro yang membacakan sebuah buku disebelah kiri Tetsuya, dan Seijuurou yang duduk di kanan Tetsuya, dengan tangan yang tidak berhenti mencubit atau menusuk-nusuk pipi gembul si biru.

Oh Tuhan, andai Shiori bukan dari keluarga ningrat, dirinya ingin sekali berteriak ala cabe-cabean.

.

"Baa-chan kenapa lama sekali?" Tetsuya merajuk dipangkuan Shiori. Iya, sekarang Tetsuya sudah dialihkan pada pangkuan Shiori. Takutnya Shuuzou kelepasan melakukan sesuanu.

"Hmm… gomen, gomen. Tapi mobil Baa-chan mogok. Jadinya agak lama," Shiori mengeluarkan jurus andalannya – senyum malaikat. "Tapi Nii-san tachi sudah datang duluan kan tadi? Apa Tet-chan senang?"

Trio beda warna rambut sweatdrop berjamaah. Sementara Tetsuya memiringkan kepalanya, polos.

"Nii-san tachi? Maksud Baa-chan paman-paman yang menyeramkan ini?" Tetsuya menunjuk satu persatu yang dimaksud. Shuuzou, lalu Chihiro, dan berakhir di Seijuurou.

Ketiganya sweatdrop lagi.

"Tetsuya, bukankah kita ini sudah berteman tadi? Dan berhenti memanggil kami paman." Seijuurou kembali tersenyum – menyeringai – yang membuat Tetsuya bergidik.

"T-takut," si biru bersembunyi dipelukan Shiori.

Shiori menepuk-nepuk punggung Tetsuya, menenangkan. "Tet-chan tidak perlu takut. Mereka semua baik kok. Dan mulai sekarang akan menjadi teman-teman Tetsuya disini."

Tetsuya mendongakan kepalanya. Manik biru lautnya menatap langsung pada delima milik Shiori. "Benarkah? Tapi mereka tadi masuk seenaknya, seperti maling. Dan paman rambut merah itu wajahnya seperti mau memakan Tetsuya." Telunjuk putih Tetsuya kembali terarah pada Seijuurou. Malang sekali kau nak.

Shiori menggeleng pelan. "Mereka tadi hanya kebingungan. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa." Tetsuya diturunkan dari pangkuan Shiori.

"Nah… sekarang lebih baik Tet-chan pergi ke kamar, ganti bajumu dengan yang biasa." Titah Shiori.

Kepala si biru miring ke kanan, matanya menatap bingung pada Shiori. "Kenapa harus diganti, Baa-chan?" begitu tanyanya.

"Etto… baju itu punya Okaa-san, kan? Kenapa dipakai Tet-chan? Itu kebesaran sayang, nanti kamu bisa masuk angin." Shiori mengusap pelan rambut Tetsuya.

"Tidak mau," kepala bermahkota biru itu menggeleng. "Tetsuya rindu Okaa-san, jadi Tetsuya pakai bajunya supaya tidak rindu." Mata itu mulai berkaca lagi.

Wah, gawat…

"B-baiklah, baiklah. Tet-chan jangan menangis. Tidak apa-apa, tidak usah diganti." Shiori mengusap pipi gembul Tetsuya.

Ah, gagal. Padahal Shiori berniat mulia. Iya, lihat saja mata anak-anaknya yang sedari tadi jelalatan memandangi tubuh indah Tetsuya-nya.

.

 **DUG! BRAAK! BUK!**

Suara gaduh di lantai atas – kamar Tetsuya – tak lepas dari pendengaran Shiori. Dasar anak-anak puber, bawaannya ribut saja.

Eits, jangan suudzon dulu. Mari kita intip apa yang sedang mereka lakukan diatas.

DUG!

"Argh!"

Tas dilempar. Tepat di wajah Shuuzou.

"Kau tidur dikamar sebelah saja, Shuuzou. Biar aku yang tidur dengan Tetsuya." Si setan merah ini kurang sopan santun sepertinya. Sudah melempar tas sembarangan pada Shuuzou – yang notabene lebih tua darinya, sekarang mengklaim tangan kiri Tetsuya seenaknya.

"Sei-nii, tidak boleh melempar barang seperti itu." Si biru berusaha berkicau.

Tidak didengarkan.

BRAAK!

Chihiro bangkit dari tumpukan futon. Yang sengaja dikuburkan pada dirinya oleh Shuuzou.

"Siapa yang bilang Tetsuya tidur denganmu heh? Anak kecil tidur dengan mamanya saja." Sekarang tangan kanan Tetsuya diklaim oleh Chihiro.

BUK!

Kepala Seijuurou dan Chihirou digetok oleh Koran – yang entah didapat dari mana – oleh Shuuzou.

"Adik-adik sialan, seharusnya kalian tidak boleh membangkak pada onii-san." Seringaian muncul secara cuma-cuma. Mode syaitonnya sudah keluar ternyata.

"Sakit Shuuzou si – "

Grep…

Ketiga tubuh kekar itu dipeluk bersamaan. Dan pelakunya adalah anak ayam biru yang sedari tadi diabaikan.

"Um… Sei-nii, Chihiro-nii, Shuuzou-nii, tidak boleh bertengkar. Kita semua bisa tidur bersamaan'kan?" senyum malaikat milik Tetsuya keluar. Walau tercampur dengan wajah datarnya.

Trio macan, eh trio beda warna rambut mematung. Tidak bisa berucap apa-apa lagi. Hanya bisa mengangguk jika sang dewi sudah bertitah.

.

Dan tidur malam ini pun berakhir dengan keempatnya yang tidur berdesak-desak, yang bahkan masih bisa bermodus ria di dalam tidurnya.

 **TBC/?**

 **Author Notes~**

 **Hola para pembaca~ perkenalkan saya Moccizushi, author bau kencur di ffn ^_^")/**

 **Maafkan saya yang sudah publish ff gaje nan membingungkan ini hiks. Maklum masih baru. Tapi apa daya, saya udah gak kuat untuk mencurahkan isi otak saya yang penuh khayalan ini. Dan jadilah ffn ini sebagai korban muehehehe**

 **Dan masalah judul… jujur saya selalu bunting jika mikirin buat judul. Jadi seadanya aja. Entah nyambung atau nggak TwT**

 **Jadi mohon jangan bully saya yak DX kalau mau review, fav, follow, dan sebagainya sih gpp X'D /ngarep**

 **Sekian dari saya**

 **Mocci**


	2. Chapter 2

_Langkah-langkah kaki kecil itu berlarian mendekati entitas yang dituju. Wanita bersurai delima sepunggung berdiri menjulang dihadapan mereka, melambaikan tangannya sembari tersenyum lembut. Disampingnya berdiri seorang wanita dengan mahkota biru langit – yang menurut mereka cantik seperti ibunya – sedang menggendong seorang batita._

" _Shuuzou, Chihiro, Seijuurou, sekarang kalian punya teman bermain baru." Ucap Shiori – sang ibu – pada ketiga anaknya._

 _Wanita bersurai biru disampingnya ikut tersenyum melihat ketiga putra dari teman baiknya memancarkan aura antusias pada "teman baru" yang dimaksud._

 _Batita dalam gendongan diturunkan. Wajahnya terlihat malu-malu kucing. Kepalanya tertunduk namun sesekali curi-curi pandang pada calon teman-temannya._

" _Tetsuya-kun, ayo perkenalkan dirimu seperti yang Okaa-chan ajarkan ya," wanita biru itu tersenyum lembut pada anaknya. Diusapnya pelan rambut biru si anak untuk menenangkan._

 _Batita bernama Tetsuya itu berusaha menatap calon teman-temannya – walau masih malu-malu. "K-Kuloko Tetcuya desu. Umul tiga tahun. Cita-cita ingin jadi doktel cupaya bica enjus pacien." Jari telunjuk dimainkan di depan dada, berharap bisa mengurangi ketegangan._

 _Yang rambut merah menginterupsi duluan. "Akashi Seijuulou desu. Umul empat tahun. Tadinya aku mau jadi polici tapi kalena Tetcuya cantik aku mau jadi suami Tetcuya saja." Belum apa-apa sudah main klaim duluan. Dada dibusungkan ke depan, supaya tegak layaknya pak polisi yang diidolakan._

" _Aku juga mau jadi suaminya Tetsuya! Akashi Shuuzou, delapan tahun, siap jadi suami Tetsuya kapan pun!" si sulung tak mau kalah ternyata._

 _Puk. Pundak Tetsuya ada yang menepuk. Dilanjutkan dengan penampakan wajah datar di belakang Tetsuya. "Yang akan jadi suami Tetsuya itu aku, iya kan, Tetsuya? Lihat, wajah kita kan mirip." Yang ini namanya Akashi Chihiro. Umur enam tahun. Keahlian bermain petak umpet._

" _Chihilo-nii, wajah kalian itu tidak milip! Tetcuya kan cantik, kalau Chihilo-nii jelek!" Seijuurou melancarkan aksi protesnya dengan menjulurkan lidah._

" _Apa kamu bilang? Aku ini tampan tahu!" Chihiro semasa kecil ternyata bisa ngambek juga._

" _Oi, oi, kalian ini berisik sekali! Aku kan kakak kalian, jadi kalian harus nurut kalau aku yang akan jadi suaminya Tetsuya!" entah Shuuzou ini niat melerai atau malah meramaikan suasana._

" _Ung…" Tetsuya menatap bingung teman-temannya. Mereka ini sebenarnya sedang membicarakan apa? Kenapa namanya terus dibawa-bawa?_

 _Tetsuya mengalihkan pandangan keatas, mengabaikan ketiga teman barunya yang sedang beradu mulut lalu menatap ibunya dan Baachan-nya yang sedang tersenyum-senyum aneh._

" _Okaa-chan…?" Tetsuya menarik-narik baju ibunya. Meminta eksistensinya digubris oleh sang ibu._

" _Eh? Ada apa, Tetsuya-kun? Tetsuya-kun senang punya teman baru?" ibunya kembali menggendong Tetsuya, menciumi pipi gembul anaknya yang bisa membuat semua orang gregetan ingin mencubit._

 _Tetsuya mengangguk polos. "Un, Tetcuya cenang. Tapi cuami itu apa, Okaa-chan?" kepala dimiringkan ke kanan, sebagai tanda verbal bahwa dirinya kebingungan._

" _Eh… suami?" Tetsuna – ibunya Tetsuya – sepertinya agak canggung mau menjawabnya bagaimana._

" _Ara… Tet-chan sudah besar ternyata," Shiori ikut nimbrung. Diwajahnya sudah terpasang senyum ambigu. "Suami itu – "_

" – _nanti Okaa-san beritahu kalau Tetsuya-kun sudah besar ya," untung kalimat selanjutnya disambung oleh Tetsuna. Kalau tidak bisa gawat._

 _Walau Tetsuna pun di dalam hati greget ingin memberitahu._

.

.

* * *

 **Seluruh karakter disini milik mas Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Tapi fanfiksi ini murni milik saya**

 **.**

 **Warning :**

 **OOC, gaje, Typo(s), Sho-ai, abal-abal, EYD meragukan, dan warning-warning lain yang tak tersebutkan**

 **.**

 **AkaKuro, MayuKuro, NijiKuro, HaremKuro, RebutanKuro(?)**

 **.**

 **Waspadalah, sudah saya tulis warning diatas**

* * *

15 tahun kemudian, di kediaman Kuroko Tetsuya -

Seijuurou terbangun dari buaian mimpi indahnya. Mengusap wajahnya perlahan lalu celingukan ke kiri dan kanan.  
Ada entitas lain yang terbangun. Hitam dan abu.

Loh?

.

"Kenapa kalian terbangun?" Seijuurou bertanya. Tangannya menyodorkan tiga gelas kopi di atas meja.

Meja? Iya, sekarang mereka sudah berpindah haluan ke dapur. Duduk bertiga di meja makan dengan ditemani secangkir kopi hitam.

Shuuzou meraih salah satu cangkir, "Heh... jangan tanya kenapa. Tidurnya Tetsuya sungguh luar biasa." pelipis dipijat pelan. Berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran dewasanya tentang Tetsuya. Dasar, mentang-mentang yang paling tua.

"Memangnya kau tidak merasakannya, _otouto_?" Chihiro meneguk kopi di gelasnya dengan tenang. Walau pikirannya sudah semerawut.

"Merasakan apa? Pantat Tetsuya yang meliuk-liuk saat sedang tidur? Atau pelukan erat Tetsuya?" setan merah ini yang paling parah otaknya. Atau memang ketiganya parah.

Shuuzou melirik jam kecil di dekat kulkas. Baru jam 04.15.

Bangkit dari kursi, Shuuzou meneguk sisa air kopi sampai habis lalu memandang kedua adiknya.

"Baiklah. Obrolan ini sepertinya jangan diteruskan. Dan alasanku bangub sebenarnya mau menemui _Okaa-san_." tutur Shuuzou. Raut wajahnya mendadak serius.

"Sama," jawab kedua adiknya berbarengan.

Wajah serius Shuuzou mendadak ditambahi sweatdrop.

.

Mereka menemui _Okaa-san_ -nya yang sedang duduk termenung di teras luar.

Insting si bungsu memang top. Saat hendak ke kamar yang di tempati Shiori, Seijuurou mendadak menginterupsi. Memberirahu bahwa Shiori ada di teras depan.

Dan berakhirlah mereka disini. Menatap punggung sang Ibu yang sedang terduduk. Rambut merah panjangnya – yang serupa Seijuurou – tertiup pelan oleh semilir angin subuh.

"Ehem..." si sulung berdeham. Memecah sunyi plus adegan sinetronis yang sempat terjadi tadi.

" _Okaa-san_ , kami ingin berbicara denganmu," Chihiro menyambung.

Ketiganya menghampiri Shiori dan duduk bersisian.

"Silahkan," Shiori menjawab singkat.

"Ada apa dengan Tetsuya?" pertanyaan langsung ke inti. Tanpa basa-basi ataupun cuap-cuap tidak jelas. Kebiasaan Seijuurou sejak orok.

Shiori tersenyum tipis. Nyaris tak terlihat. "Tet- _chan_ —" kalimat digantung. Ketiganya menunggu dengan wajah serius.

"— selama ini sedang dalam masa trauma..." trio beda umur mulai menegang.

"Apa... trauma apa?" tumben Chihiro agak gugup.

"Waktu Tet- _chan_ umur 6 tahun di—"

"— _Baa-chan_?" suara siapa ini yang menginterupsi?

Keempatnya menoleh kebelakang bersamaan. Dan mendapati Tetsuya sedang mengucek mata bulatnya sambil memeluk kelinci kesayangan di tangan kiri.

 _Kawaii..._

Lah. Sekarang bukan waktunya ber- _kawaii_ ria, oi.

"Hee... Tetsuya sudah bangun?" tuh kan, Seijuurou jadi ambil langkah duluan. Sekarang dirinya tengah menggendong Tetsuya dan membawanya ke sofa ruang tamu.

Kepala ditolehkan ke belakang, Seijuurou menyeringai pada kedua kakak tercintanya.

"Seijuurou sialan," batin keduanya. Perempatan muncul di dahi Shuuzou dan Chihiro. Sementara Shiori hanya tersenyum maklum.

Dihampirinya Tetsuya yang masih sibuk menguap dipangkuan Seijuurou. Rambutnya diusap perlahan.

"Ne, Tet- _chan_. Hari ini _Baa-chan_ akan pulang. Tet- _chan_ disini dengan _Nii-san tachi_ ya?" Shiori tersenyum lembut.

Tetsuya yang masih setengah mengantuk berusaha mendongak menatap wajah rupawan Shiori.

" _Baa-chan_ mau pulang? Kenapa tidak tinggal disini bersama Tetsuya?" wajah polosnya menyiratkan sebuah permohonan.

Shiori terkekeh, " _Ara_ … kalau _Baa-chan_ tinggal disini terus nanti _Ojii-chan_ tidak ada yang mengurusi," surai selembut sutra milik Tetsuya dielus sayang.

Mata Tetsuya berbinar, menemukan ide yang menurutnya keren. "Kalau begitu _Ojii-chan_ juga tinggal disini saja. Jadi kita semua bisa bersama-sama. Lalu Tetsuya tidak akan sendirian lagi."

Jawaban polos Tetsuya mendadak menyayat nurani seluruh eksistensi yang ada disana.

Tiba-tiba raga Tetsuya terangkat dari kursi dadakan – paha – Seijuurou. "S-Shuuzou- _nii_?" kepala Tetsuya diputar beberapa derajat menghadap ke belakang, menatap si pelaku pengangkatan.

Shuuzou menyeringai, mengabaikan si bungsu yang tengah protes pada dirinya. "Kenapa wajahmu cemberut begitu hm? Tetsuya tidak suka tinggal dengan Shuuzou- _nii_?" satu kecupan mendarat di dataran empuk milik Tetsuya.

Sepertinya mereka mau memulai perang dari sepagi ini.

"Bukannya begitu, Shuuzou-nii," Tetsuya membalas, "tapi kan kalau lebih banyak orang akan lebih menyenangkan," seulas senyum tersirat di bibir tipis Tetsuya.

Shiori kembali mengelus surai lembut Tetsuya, "Mmm… pokoknya Tet- _chan_ harus baik-baik dengan _Nii-san tachi_. Tidak boleh nakal dan rewel. Nanti _Baa-chan_ akan berkunjung lagi dengan _Ojii-chan_ , ya?"

Tetsuya terpaksa mengangguk. Walau hatinya agak berat, namun apa boleh buat. Ucapan _Baa-chan_ -nya itu tidak boleh ditolak.

Shuuzou kembali mengecup pipi mulus Tetsuya, "Nah, Tetsuya dengarkan kata _Baa-chan_? Setelah ini Tetsuya bisa – ARGH!" kaki terlanjur diinjak, ucapan pun tak sempat terselesaikan.

" – membaca buku sepuasnya dengan Chihiro- _nii_." Tetsuya direbut dari gendongan Shuuzou. Well, Chihiro juga tidak mau ketinggalan.

Sementara Tetsuya masih memasang wajah polos walau dirinya sudah dioper-oper bagaikan bola sepak.

.

.

Hari beranjak siang. Setelah insiden tadi subuh Tetsuya beserta trio pengawalnya melanjutkan tidur sampai sang Baa-chan membangungkan. Meminta izin untuk pulang.

Dan sekarang Shiori sudah pulang. Tinggal-lah mereka berempat di kediaman Tetsuya.

Sekarang Tetsuya sedang bergelut dengan perkakas dapur. Tentu saja di dapur. Melakukan kebiasaannya jika siang sudah menjelang. Apalagi kalau bukan membuat _vanilla milkshake_.

Iya, Tetsuya bisa membuatnya sendiri kok.

Dituangkannya _vanilla milkshake_ yang sudah jadi ke dalam gelas. Mata Tetsuya berbinar menatap minuman yang dipujanya itu. Lekas-lekas diminum, tinggal sedikit lagi ujung gelas menyentuh daging kenyal Tetsuya. Namun ternyata oh ternyata, nol koma satu detik kemudian sang gelas yang berisikan jiwa raga Tetsuya telah berpindah haluan.

Tetsuya mengerjap satu kali. Lalu dua kali. Memutar kepalanya ke samping, Tetsuya menemukan cabe berjalan, eh Seijuurou maksudnya, sedang meneguk jiwa raga Tetsuya sampai habis.

"Sei- _nii_ …?" suara Tetsuya terdengar bergetar.

Sementara Seijuurou memghadap Tetsuya masih dengan aura santai-santai saja.

"Ya, sayang?" heh, panggilan macam apa itu.

"Kenapa Sei- _nii_ minum itu?"

"Hm?" satu alis terangkat, "tentu saja karena aku haus." Seijuurou masih menjawab dengan kalem. Entah tidak peka atau memang sengaja.

"Tapi itu… hiks… itu… punya Tetsuya," oh tidak, jangan lagi.

Seringaian muncul dari sudut bibir yang sudah mencuri _vanilla shake_ milik Tetsuya. Ternyata sengaja. Dasar setan merah.

"Aah… maaf, maaf. Aku tidak tau kalau ini punya Tetsuya," pura-pura polos dia. "Tetsuya mau kubuatkan yang baru?" modus terselubung _detected_.

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk polos, air asin di sudut mata – yang sudah hampir keluar – dilap dengan ujung lengan baju. Sinyal modusnya Seijuurou tentu saja tidak sampai di otak suci Tetsuya.

"Kalau begitu… ayo kita buat di kamar," seringaian Seijuurou masih betah terpampang di wajah tampannamunmesum milik Seijuurou.

Kepala dimiringkan ke kanan, kebiasaan Tetsuya jika dia ingin mempertanyakan sesuatu.

"Kenapa di kamar, Sei- _nii_? Membuat _vanilla milkshake_ kan harus di dapur."

Dagu mungil Tetsuya diangkat. Sekarang mereka saling memandang tepat di mata. Heterokrom bertemu _azure_. " _Milkshake_ yang ini premium loh. Khusus hanya untuk Tetsuya."

Mendengar kata premium, mata Tetsuya menyirat antusias. Entahlah, dalam pikirannya mungkin _vanilla milkshake_ -nya dibuat dengan bahan-bahan khusus. Iya emang sih. Eh.

Tetsuya nyaris saja mengangguk dan meng-iya-kan, jika saja sebuah buku tebal tidak mendarat tepat di kepala Seijuurou.

DUK

Suaranya keras begitu. Pasti sakit.

"Agh! Hei, apa-apaan ini?!" Seijuurou menghadap ke belakang. Mendapati kakak keduanya sedang mengeluarkan aura-aura tidak sedap.

"Kau sedang berbicara apa, bocah mesum?" Chihiro beralih posisi ke samping Tetsuya.

"Chihiro- _nii_?" Tetsuya menatap Chihiro antusias. Lebih tepatnya pada apa yang sedang digenggamnya. Sementara Seijuurou sedang mengusap sayang kepalanya yang baru saja jadi korban kekerasan.

"Halo, sayang," panggilan ini lagi, "Mau membaca buku dengan Chihiro- _nii_?" Chihiro memperlihat buku yang dimaksud pada Tetsuya. Di sampul depannya tertulis 'Si Jamin dan Si Johan'.

"Umm…" Tetsuya mengangguk cepat. _Vanilla milkshake_ dan Seijuurou telah terlupakan. Seijuurou berasa miris seketika.

Chihiro bergegas menggendong Tetsuya. Membawanya ke sofa ruang tamu. Meninggalkan Seijuurou yang menatap dengan perempatan di dahi pada keduanya.

"Oi, Chihiro! Kau tidak boleh curang begitu! Cepat kembalikan Tetsuya!"

Tidak dijawab.

Seijuurou kesal setengah mati. Rencana nistanya belum terlaksanakan, tapi Tetsuya sudah dipindahtempatkan. Dapat bonus kepala nyut-nyutan pula. Siap-siap saja, Chihiro. Seijuurou sudah menyiapkan ribuan rencana balas dendam untukmu.

.

Sementara itu di suatu ruangan di rumah Tetsuya.

Suara jari-jemari yang saling beraduan dengan tuts laptop terdengar keras. Terkesan buru-buru. "Sialan… gara-gara Tetsuya aku sampai lupa deadline." Kenapa jadi Tetsuya yang disalahkan, nak. Salahmu sendiri yang terlalu asik merebutkan Tetsuya sampai-sampai lupa dengan tugas kuliah. Dan deadline-nya itu besok.

Huft… dengan berat hati Shuuzou merelakan dirinya tidak ikut berkompetisi merebutkan Tetsuya bersama adik-adiknya. Ingat, hanya untuk kali ini saja.

Dan ingatkan Shuuzou lagi untuk tidak melupakan tugas kuliahnya.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Author's note~**

 **Nah, nah, saya kembali lagi pemirsa~ xD**

 **Saya senang ternyata fic pertama saya, yang absurd ini dapat respon positif. Dan untuk gak yang bully x'D**

 **Dan saya lihat di review banyak yang nanyain umur Kuroko dan para seme-nya, yak. Maapkeun saya yang udah bikin kalian bertanya-tanya, hiks :'( anggap aja kemarin saya kelupaan /dihajarmassa**

 **Dan jadilah di chapter ini saya kasih tau umur Kuroko dkk juga alasan kenapa Kuroko kelakuannya macam bocah yang bikin gregetan. Pada faham kan? Atau ada yang masih bingung? :'v**

 **Apa lagi ya?**

 **Oh, iya, balasan review yang tanpa akun~**

 **berlin :**

 **Hahaha… terima kasih xD ini sudah saya lanjut, selamat membaca~**

 **CeiCuyaCelamanya :**

 ***ikutan nari gaje***

 **Ini sudah saya jelasin hehehe sekarang jadi bisa bayangin sepuasnya kan? X3**

 **Rin Merianti :**

 **Terima kasih, Rin-san. Ini sudah saya lanjut, silahkan dibaca~**

 **akakurolove :**

 **Trio srigala? Hm… boleh juga tuh sebutannya (~'0')~**

 **Jangan tan, jangan ambil dek Cuya. Nanti pemeran utamanya ilang satu dong/?**

 **Ini sudah lanjut, monggo dibaca~**

 **mari :**

 **Ini sudah saya apdet, jadi silahkan baca dan selamat berpenasaranria~**

 **Nah, sudah saya balesin. Ada yang merasa belum saya balas gak review nya? .-.**

 **Sekian dari saya**

 **Mocci**


End file.
